It Is You I Have Loved
by Michelle285
Summary: Maria reflecting on what she might feel for the Captain.


_ Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I never will own them, I'm just playing with them and will return them…mostly…unharmed. I do not own the song or the idea to listen to listen to the song._

_ A/N: I'm not a huge fan of song-fics, but I just had to write something for this couple, but I needed a guideline, something to go off of. I have to give HUGE thanks to Bellarsam Chrisjulittle. This song was mentioned in one of the stories and therefore I had to listen to it and I fell totally in love with it! I absolutely love the Captain and Maria (aka Christopher and Julie!) and now I love this song, so here's my combination. Enjoy! _

_There is something that I see__  
><em>_In the way you look at me__  
><em>_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes__  
><em>_What an unexpected way__  
><em>_On this unexpected day__  
><em>_Could it mean this is where I belong__  
><em>_It is you I have loved all along_

Maria lightly shivered. She had always loved the song _Edelweiss_ but there was something about the way that he sang it that made her love it even more. When the Captain turned to look at her during the last few lines she caught her breath. The look he was giving her was so intense, yet so gentle at the same time. There was something lurking just behind his eyes, but before she could read it, he shrugged and smiled. She smiled too and let her breath out quietly when Max spoke up. Luckily, he broke the tension with one of his perfectly timed amusing remarks.

Later that night, Maria laid in bed thinking about the look they had shared. She never expected such a look to come from the Captain. Especially such a look directed at her. She tried so hard to analyze what she had seen in his eyes, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure she had ever seen that emotion in a man's eyes before. Then again, she had little to no experience with men and love. Wait…love? He had the Baroness and she was just a poor nun-in-training. She decided it couldn't have been love. She was just imagining things and that was that. __

_No more mystery__  
><em>_It is finally clear to me__  
><em>_You're the home my heart searched for so long__  
><em>_And it is you I have loved all along_

The night of the party, everything Maria tried so hard to convince herself of crumbled. The one dance crushed everything. Of course, she wasn't sure everything being crushed was a bad thing. She was no longer confused. The Captain definitely loved her. There was no mistaking what she saw in his eyes this time.

As they got closer and closer to each other in the dance, the look in his eyes just intensified. Maria wasn't sure, but she probably wasn't hiding what she was feeling too well either. Oh well, he wasn't trying to hide it either. Maria wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling, but she knew she had never felt like this before. Suddenly she remembered the Reverend Mother, the Sisters and the children. She was going to be a nun; she was only here for the summer. She quickly backed away from the Captain giving him an excuse about not remembering anymore of the dance. Brigitta _would_ point out her red face. She didn't feel so embarrassed when the Captain smirked at her.

When the Baroness came out and made a somewhat snide, somewhat teasing remark, Maria was glad she backed away when she did. She was so grateful that the Captain suggested the children go to bed. She was back to her comfort zone and after the children went to bed, she could go lay on her bed and analyze this new development.

___There were times I ran to hide__  
><em>_Afraid to show the other side__  
><em>_Alone in the night without you__  
><em>_But now I know just who you are__  
><em>_And I know you hold my heart__  
><em>_Finally this is where I belong__  
><em>_It is you I have loved all along_

Yes, Maria knew the Captain was in love with her. When the Baroness confirmed it and then told her it would fade, it was all too much. She ran back to the Abbey. It wasn't just that the Baroness confirmed what Maria had already knew, it was other things too. Maria had pledged her life to God, she wasn't about to break that promise by falling in love with a sea captain. Not only that, but she was just a poor girl who came from a less than favorable background. He was from the upper class and deserved someone like the baroness, not someone who didn't have money or status in the upper class.

The Reverend Mother told her she had to go back. Maria knew it in her heart, but she wasn't going to listen, until she was commanded to do so. When she saw him again, she had no doubt. She loved him…but then remembered that he was going to marry the Baroness. She'd just stay here until her obligation had been fulfilled and then go back to the Abbey and…well, she wasn't sure yet, but she would move on somehow. __

_No more mystery__  
><em>_It is finally clear to me__  
><em>_You're the home my heart searched for so long__  
><em>_And it is you I have loved all along_

No more Baroness? It was almost too good to be true. Could he have really broken off the engagement? Did he really just say he loved her? Things like this just didn't happen to her. When the Captain kissed her for the first time any and all doubts she had left in her mind fled. He loved her and she loved him. He was kissing her and it was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. She was back where she belonged, at home in his house and with his children.

Maria was so grateful to the Reverend Mother for making her come back. She knew the Reverend Mother said the Lord opens a window when he closes a door, but she was pretty sure He had opened a gate here and was pushing her through it. As the Captain's lips continued to explore her mouth and face, Maria decided she was more than willing to be pushed through the gate. __

_Over and over__  
><em>_I'm filled with emotion__  
><em>_Your love, it rushes through my veins__  
><em>_And I am filled__  
><em>_With the sweetest devotion__  
><em>_As I, I look into your perfect face_

Walking down the aisle, Maria took a deep breath. It just had to be the longest aisle ever invented. As the Captain's face became clearer, everything slowly faded into the background. All the people in the pews, all the sister's singing about her, everything was gone. Everything except the Captain and the love he was openly displaying on his face. The passion in his eyes and in his face made Maria shiver. She hoped he always had the ability to affect her this way. She loved it; it was perfect! __

_No more mystery__  
><em>_It is finally clear to me__  
><em>_You're the home my heart searched for so long__  
><em>_And it is you I have loved__  
><em>_It is you I have loved__  
><em>_It is you I have loved all along_

Two weeks after their wedding and Maria was still finding it hard to believe he loved _her_. She absolutely recognized the look in eyes. She also knew the look he would get on his face before he would tell her he loved her. She would hope she knew it by now, he had said it plenty of times in the past fourteen days.

Maria snuggled closer into his embrace. She was a little chilly. A breeze had come up during the night and it was gently blowing the curtains covering their open window in the hotel suite. Maria's slight shifting woke up the Captain.

"Something wrong, love," Georg whispered.

"No," Maria whispered back, being completely truthful. In his arms, she was never cold. She always felt safe. She knew how cheesy it sounded, but his arms felt like…home.

Georg gently kissed her temple and then her cheek. "Go back to sleep. I love you, Maria."

Maria smiled as she did every time she heard him say her name and that he loved her. She had loved him since the first time she saw him. Maria also knew she would always love him. "Oh Georg," Maria sighed. "I love you too."

_*sigh* I've always been depressed they had to leave Austria right after they got married. I would've LOVED to see more of their married life. Also, the reason I said "somewhat snide somewhat teasing remark" when I was talking about the Baroness…I really don't think she's all bad; she did leave voluntarily. And, indirectly, told Georg to go get his girl. Besides, if you didn't know what she was going to do to Maria, the remark could be taken as sincere. Not only that, but I do think she's teasing Georg when they walk back into the ballroom. Anyway, I hope you liked my first and probably last attempt at the captain and Maria story. If you liked, I would appreciate it if you review. If you read, I would appreciate if you review! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
